User talk:Mini88448
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Addition of images to Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts episode page reversed The Lost Girl Wiki is not a shipping site. The edits to pages must be done in a neutral and balanced manner. That is a fundamental policy of this wiki that needs to be obeyed. If you're going to add images to the episode page, you must add more than Tamsin+Bo images. Furthermore, images with captions are not included in episode pages. You need to review previous episode pages to see how they are edited and follow the standards of the Lost Girl Wiki. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:42, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Uploading image files to wiki Please read the following two Lost Girl Wiki procedural pages to familiarize yourself with how image files are added to the collection. The two files you uploaded have captions. You will not find any screenshot image file in this wiki that contains a caption. Also, they were too large in size. In the future, reduce a screenshot down to 700px or 750 px width (there are a few screenshots that are 800px wide but they are the exception). :How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO :Lost Girl Wiki:Videos and Image Files (Policy) Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of categories for Tamsin page I just went through the entire editing history of the Tamsin page. On January 12, 2015, you edited the \\ Relationships // section to add a sentence about Lauren. You also deleted all the categories the page falls under. Any particular reason why you deleted the categories? Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC)